Love Measured by Data (On Hold)
by KrazyKeke
Summary: "Opposites generally create intense chemistry. There are more chances of fireworks when different people are together than similar personalities." - Sonam Kapoor. POT/HP drabble series dedicated to allowing readers to get a glimpse into the relationship between Inui Sadaharu and Sasaki Ren; the tennis player and his artist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter characters, I love the Seigaku and Rikkaidai teams the most though

* * *

 **Summary** : He expected to get his butt kicked three ways to Sunday or at least mocked. Reciprocity had never factored into his data.

* * *

Sasaki Ren was one the most popular boys in school. Wherever he went, there was usually a gaggle of fangirls (and a few fan _boys_ ) trailing behind him, offering to do this and that for him or commenting on how amazing a person he was. But strangely enough, Sasaki never let his status go to his head and often times looked confused, maybe even irritated...? Regardless of personal opinion, he was always polite, if not distant, with his fan-club and the student populace.

In normal situations, Inui Sadaharu should never have even heard of Ren and vice versa.

Inui was a tennis player. Sasaki was apart of the Gardening Committee and Art Club. The data collector was a 2nd year, while the artist was a 3rd year.

So that's why he was still reeling, kind of, from the situation currently taking place.

"-This is your handwriting, yes? I found it in my locker today." The older of the two held a creased piece of notebook paper in his hand. Pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, Inui averted his gaze to the left slightly, giving a miniscule nod. "I wasn't for sure if this was a love letter or a detailed list describing my attributes. It's certainly...different."

'He's going to think I'm weird. He's going to make fun of me...' "I..."

"Judging by your reaction, it's the former and you didn't leave the note for me to find, but someone _stole_ it from that notebook you're always carrying around." Ren sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"S-Semp...ai...?" There was so much confusion in that one word and the beginnings of hope.

Walking up to him, Sasaki forced Inui's tensed fingers to let go of his pants and lifted his hand to his lips. Much to the data collector's shock, the older teen actually kissed the back of his hand before pressing it against his cheek. "I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I **like** you. I want to be your boyfriend."

His heart actually stopped for a few dizzying moments before it started again, beating rapidly. Numbers flew through his head, he tried to process everything logically.

"Yes...I want you to be my boyfriend. I... like you too. I like you a lot."

* * *

And that's a wrap. It's like 5 AM and this was bugging me. I know Inui is OOC but well. He's young. He just got confessed to by an upperclassmen who's totally cute – and it's not a joke. I think that warrants him being off his game.

I really loved Prince of Tennis. Scratch that, I still do. If you all like, shall I continue this drabble series along with Darkness?

Let me know and Review :3!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Doting on your boyfriend is natural. Ren slowly introduces Inui to this fact.

* * *

Ren kisses his boyfriend's shoulder and brushed his fingers through the fringe of his hair. "I'll walk you to class."

Inui couldn't help the flush that spread to his cheeks. "But, your classroom is on the opposite side of the building. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Amusement danced in his expression. "My grades are in no trouble of declining anytime soon." Lifting a hand, he used two fingers to trail feather light underneath his chin. "And the teachers like me, regardless."

The data collector was once again speechless. Enough for him to offer little to no resistance when liberated of his bookbag, the accessory held loosely in Sasaki's right hand, while the left gently held onto his own.

* * *

And that's a wrap. My laptop port has a short in it. So slow updates - well, slower. On my tablet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Arguments happen with any couple.

* * *

"I don't get why you like me! ? I'm not tall, strong or handsome!"

"Inui-"

"Most of our conversations are one-sided. I never know what to really say!"

"Inui-"

"You should face the facts! We're just an ill-match. Nothing good can come of this!"

"Inui, stop! Just stop for a second!" Sasaki actually looked angry for a second before his face smoothed into passivity. "...I knew you had doubts about me, about our relationship but Sadaharu, I'm telling the truth - I really do like you. You're smart. Much smarter than me, I do so well in school due to cramming. And you're talented. I may not be a tennis player but even I recognize skill. The potential you have..." Hesitantly, he reached out, folding the younger boy in his embrace. "You're going to be amazing."

Tentatively, Inui returned the embrace. "Everyone loves you."

"They like the idea of me." Resting his chin on top of the boy's head, he sighed. "They admire me from afar, putting me on a pedestal. It's lonely."

"More and more, I want to be big enough to hold you." It's a quiet whisper, almost as if he's ashamed.

"You'll grow." Sasaki promised. "Don't be in such a hurry. With age comes more responsibility."

"...Was that a mangled Spiderman quote?"

* * *

And I'm super sorry! My mom was going through a rough time where we were scared she had cancer. Today we got the news she didn't have it. Its been stressful and emotionally draining. Please allow me to humbly apologize once again.

I'm doing this story the old fashioned way: write it in my notebook then type it. It took me 30 mins but whatever! This kind of reminds me of the Junjo Egoist couple...mm. So many ideas, yay!

Sasaki will be a supportive boyfriend through the entire fic, but he does have his issues and insecurities too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Everyone has a breaking point. Inui stops by hiding behind Sasaki, expecting protection.

* * *

tw; bullying

 **SHOVE**! "Hey, four-eyes. Didn't you get the memo last week? We told you to stop bothering Sasaki-sama!"

Inui was pushed into the wall, pain exploded down his back, the sensation ricocheted up to his teeth. Temporarily ignoring that, he remarked, "I don't have to listen to you." His voice was calm, even. "And I'm not bothering him. He requested my presence, he likes me."

The Sasaki fanclub circled him like vultures over a carcass, a crowd was forming. "Him, like you?" Derision is visible in their smiles. "Ha! You're just some skinny, awkward pre-teen brat. A tennis nut. No way he'd be serious about _you_."

Doubt began to gnaw at him. But then he recalled their previous conversation. "...Of course it's not love." There were some disgruntled murmurs, a few outraged scoffs. "But in time, it could be. We're young and maturing. He's good, kind, to me. More and more, I desire to do the same, to be his equal."

"You brat-!"

"Until the day Sasaki breaks up with me..." Without flinching, he met their gaze head on.

"Shut up!"

"He's mine." Inui claimed, decisive. "I don't have to wish he was my boyfriend or fantasize about what he's like, nor stalk him. The real thing is in my grasp."

Clap...Clap...Clap. "Very well said." The crowd parted like the Red Sea, revealing the third year. He walked past his fanbase, placing a comforting hand against the small of Inui's back.

"Sasaki-sama/Sasaki!"

"You heard my boyfriend, didn't you?" He smiled but it lacked the usual warmth. "Stop being pests already. I'm **his**."

* * *

Two chapters, back to back. Woot-woot! I'm feeling good. But anyways, thoughts? I have a date scene and Sasaki's post graduation/first kiss scene in mind. Then it'll focus on canonical POT events, with extra from Junjo Romantica, a little Gravitation, and more. My brain's still piercing events together so it makes sense.


End file.
